


Piece of Heaven

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's gonna die sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold

It had started out small and innocent enough.  
It started when Griffon had nicked her finger while working one day and when she’d gotten home Geoff had kissed it before bandaging it up properly. The tang of copper lingered on his lips while he made dinner and fueled a gleam in his eye.  
The next time the gleam came was when Griffon was cutting vegetables for dinner a few weeks later. She had slipped and caught the tip of her finger. Geoff promptly pulled out a first aid kit and began cleaning the cut. Before placing the bandage on, he leaned down and gave it a quick kiss. He pulled back with a small sigh, licking the small bit of blood from his lips. He placed the bandage on and Griffon gave him a curious look that he smiled away and went back to cooking.  
The time after that, Geoff’s unsure if Griffon had done it deliberately or not. But he didn’t question it when she came in from her studio with blood dripping down her arm, claiming she’d slipped in some sawdust and caught the edge of a table to hard. He merely took her hand and led her to the bathroom and cleaned it up. He pressed kisses up the length of it before covering it with gauze.  
The next one was definitely deliberate. And Geoff knew it, but he didn’t know how to question Griffon about why she did this. So rather, he did what he had before and cleaned it and pressed kisses to it before covering it.  
It happened twice more before it was finally brought up. And it was Griffon who did it. She’d walked into the bedroom and lifted the hem of her shirt slightly to reveal a fresh cut. Geoff had stood from the bed and was about to take her to the bathroom when she stopped him and told him to sit back down. Geoff looked confused but did as he was told, looking to Griffon expectantly. She explained that she had noticed the way that Geoff’s eyes lit up when she was hurt and he kissed the wounds. She had suspected that Geoff had a thing for the blood after the second time and had been testing her theory, which he had only proved to be very true.  
Geoff had started to deny it, but Griffon held up a hand to stop him. She walked toward him and ran a finger along the cut before pressing it to Geoff’s lips. He looked up at her, the gleam already starting to show and she gave a small nod. He opened his mouth and took the finger in, sucking the blood from it. He shuddered and she pulled her finger away.  
He growled softly, grabbing her by the hips and pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her roughly before kissing down to the cut and lapping at the blood. He let out a contented sigh, moving slowly back up.  
After a few times of that, Griffon approached him with a knife. He took it hesitantly and she told him that he could try cutting her once. And so he did. And Geoff realized just how much he liked it.  
Slowly, as time progressed Geoff realized that simply cutting once or twice wasn’t enough. And so he started doing 3 or 4. Then 5 or 6. When he started getting to double digits though, Griffon stopped him. Saying that it was getting to be too much. That they needed to slow down a little. Geoff had snarled at her and left the room, spending the rest of the night drinking on the couch.  
The next time he tried, Griffon stopped him again, saying she still needed some recoup time. He silently seethed, going out and spending another night getting drunk on the couch.  
The third time was when Geoff snapped. Griffon had told him no again and he’d gone to drink again. He didn’t stay on the couch though. After a few too many drinks he made his way back to the bedroom where Griffon sat reading. She looked up when he entered and smiled, asking if he was going to bed.  
He snorted, saying he was there for what was his. She gave him a confused look before her eyes flicked to the knife in his hand and a look of panic crossed her face. She tried calming Geoff down as he slowly approached her. She scrambled across the bed, but Geoff caught her ankle and pulled her back. He tsked her and started laughing. It was manic and loud and Griffon cringed, still struggling to free her foot.  
His grip tightened and he pulled her closer and straddled her. A huge grin broke across his features as he toyed with the knife for a moment before he brought it down, hard. Griffon coughed and her mouth fell open in a silent scream.  
Geoff wretched the knife out and brought it down again. And again. And again. His laughter started again and he lost count of the times he’d brought the knife down. But he’d continued long after Griffon died. He brought his hand to his face and licked the blood from it, moaning loudly.  
Time passed and Geoff played his mournful husband part when people were around. When he was alone, he was content. Until she started coming back.  
He started catching glimpses out of the corner of his eye. He chalked it up to lack of sleep or stress or alcohol. But then he could look at her fully for a moment before she’d disappear. Until the night she appeared at the foot of their bed.  
She was the same. Mostly. Aside from the luminescent tone to her skin, the empty stare, and of course the bloody chest from Geoff. They locked eyes and Griffon grinned widely, mirroring Geoff’s one from that night.  
She crawled onto the bed slowly and Geoff backed away, hitting the wall. Her grin widened and she shook her head. Geoff let out a shaky breath and went to get away but Griffon pushed him back with surprising force.  
She held the tip of her knife to his chest and started laughing. It was hollow and eerie. Geoff covered his ears to try to block it out, but it still came through, far too loud for his liking. The knife was pushed in slowly and Geoff gasped. The knife was withdrawn and inserted again. And again.  
Griffon’s laughter subsided as she began to speak.  
“Now now Geoff. Don’t cry. You should’ve known this was coming. You can’t just kill someone and not expect anything to happen. This, MY LIFE, was not yours to take. But, well yours is mine to take. Don’t worry. Being dead’s not so bad.” Her laughter picked up again. “Now it’s time for you to pay, my dear. For now and eternity. You will fucking pay.”


End file.
